teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Form Geku vs MSSB Junior
Standing on the battlefield, a Super Saiyan Infinite and Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco stand. Geku goes into his Soul Form by powering up “ What is this A Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infinte with blue texture to it” Junior Said “ Well i personally call it the Soul Form basically I’m saying that mixed Super Saiyan Blue with this form and i’ve mastered it completely “ Geku Said “ Hmph this reminds me of a Super Saiyan Blue 4 But except this form is much, much stronger than it” Junior Said “ This is amazing a 16- year old has pushed me this far incredible I see something deep within you I just can’t put my word on it “ Geku Said “ Less talking more fighting” Junior Said as they both clash their fists it shakes the Multiverse as they clash their fists again it shakes the multiverse again Junior tries throwing a Punch at Geku Geku dodges and does a Backflip and tries to kick him but Junior takes a step backwards as Junior tries to Roundhouse Kick Geku Geku dodges and tries counter it by uppercutting Junior But Junior teleports behind Geku “ His Movements are amazing “ Geku Said in his head “ His fighting style has changed “ Junior Said in his head Junior then tries to backhand punch Geku but Geku teleports Beside Junior and tries to ki blast him away but Junior grabs his arm and points it at a Rock as Geku fires the blast Geku tries to get out of Junior’s grip Junior then Knees Geku in the Gut , then double kicks Geku in the air Junior and Geku come charging straight at each other as He and Geku bash heads with each other Junior and Geku engage each other in combat , with both of them dealing heavy blows as it shifts over to Ranch and Kazi “ Hey Ranch didn’t you have a different gi yesterday” Kazi Said “ I thought John would like this” Ranch Said “ Neat” Kazi Said Junior catches Geku’s fist and throws him away Geku recovers and charges at Junior But Junior blocks all of his attacks and then Junior kicks Geku away , but Geku once again gets back on his feet and then both Junior and Geku punch each other in the gut two more times before they both kick each other in the face , both them spinning away and landing on the ground both Junior and Geku charge at each other Junior elbows Geku , Geku then Kicks Junior in the face, Junior Punches Geku in the face , Geku headbutts Junior then Junior And Geku get into a brawler lock with both of them screaming at each other as Junior and Geku both unleash a energy burst Junior and Geku continue their epic battle by moving at Supersonic Speeds Geku moves behind Junior and attempts to punch him, but Junior blocks it with a kick Geku attempts to throw another punch , But Junior moves away , causing him to punch the ground . Both combatants kick each other in the face and Geku tries another punch , but Junior ducks and uppercuts Geku And then sends him upwards using his two legs and then Junior flies up torwards Geku and then performs a backflip, sending him to the ground Junior then teleports to the ground as Geku was falling and does a spinning back kick sending him into 3 plateaus Junior then smiles as Geku gets out he is seen bleeding from the nose and mouth Geku wipes it off and says” You’re gonna regret that” Geku Said “ Now where you trying to threaten me if you were then you’re doing a terrible job” Junior Said Junior launches himself foward towards Geku , and in an instant , he delivers a hard punch to Geku’s stomach and then Junior delivers an unblockable kick to Geku , that sends him flying Junior then uses Rapid Movement to appear behind Geku and delivers a powerful kick with his right leg and then Junior teleports in front of Geku and Punches him up into the air before pummeling him mercilessly down into the ground Junior lands on Geku’s Body and hits him with multiple punches to the face and then once he was done Junior slams Geku by his jaw and kicks him and punches him away SF Goku Powers up and goes full power they both seem to have a hit struggle “ I’ve never felt so excited in my life “ Junior Said in his head “ Things are getting intense now” Geku Said in his head Geku delivers a powerful elbow strike to Junior’s face Junior Punches Geku in the face Geku then headbutts Junior And then Junior retaliates by kicking Geku in the face and then they both seem to Punch each other in the face they both get into a hit struggle again they both move at Supersonic Speeds Junior then Grabs Geku’s ankle and flies downward to slam him unto the ground Geku then Kicks Junior away Junior stops himself Junior then Punches Geku in the face with his right fist , and then he knee strikes Geku in the chin , kicks Geku in the stomach to stun him Junior then grabs Geku by the head and knees him and then Junior lands a heavy punch to Geku’s Stomach paralyzing him Geku then Punches Junior Back In the stomach Junior does it again to Geku Geku back to Junior Junior Punches Geku in the Gut again and says “ I guess you are worth my time after all” Junior Said Junior Punches Geku in the Gut , Punches him away Geku stops himself Junior double kicks Geku up in the air . Then, he rushes high into the air behind Geku to sledgehammer and hook kick him down to the ground Junior then Roundhouse kicks Geku away and then teleports behind Geku to knee his back . Next, he turns around backhand punches Geku before backflipping in the air and descending to knee Geku in the stomach and then Junior charges up a Masenko and then shoots it Geku damaging him immensely he could barely stand up his gi was ripped off and said “ He’s a bit too strong for me I need to give him everything I’ve got” Geku Said as Powers up Geku charges up a Final Kamehameha “ So we are gonna go all out then maybe I should My most strongest move “ Junior Said as he powers up Junior flies straight towards Geku and then Junior teleports behind Geku and there comes to Spiral Strike where Junior creates the biggest explosion in all of DragonBall Geku is laying down on the ground defeated but then Junior started to laugh Junior kept on laughing but suddenly Junior’s hair started to go back to normal Junior in his Mastered Blanco Form Yelled out “ FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Junior Yelled out as he throws his head back Electricity surrounds Junior as he’s changing back to normal as we see Geku on the ground in his base form he smirks as Junior goes back to base form Junior drops unto the ground in exhaustion “ My autonomic nervous shut down I cannot move or feel my legs “ Junior Said “ Let’s Get you to the lookout buddy” Trunks Said “ Whoever that is they have very soft hands” Junior Said as he passes out as they get to the lookout Dende heals Junior “ Dende?” Junior Said “ Johnny! Can you breathe?” Ranch Said “ Yeah I’m all better now” Junior Said “ Your Mastered Blanco Form nearly killed all of us your other personality hates me” Geku Said “ Sorry , Then also another thing is he will fade away into my subconscious but when i’m conscious like now I can hear him plus he’s immortal so that means if I die I can be revived without the Dragonballs cuz it can just go back into my soul over and over also when i’m unconscious I have a dream and we always have a long chat i’ve called him Blank ever since “ Junior Said “ That sounds like it’s torture “ Geku Said “ It is torture “ Junior Said “ I f**king hate him I can’t sleep I have to stay with my eyes open haven’t gotten any sleep for 2 months “ Junior Said “ Jeez could’ve just Said so but if there is one thing I can say f**k Geku” Blank Said “ Hey be nice to Geku!” Junior Said “ Why not” Blank Said “ I don’t wanna hear a word from you unless it’s something important or when i’m bored and lastly when I wanna get stronger for the rest of my life do you hear me!” Junior Said “ Yes” Blank Said “ Good” Junior Said “ Sorry you all had to hear that” Junior Said “ Thanks for taking care of Blank “ Geku Said “ I’m gonna go to Ranch’s house” Junior Said as he runs off the lookout and flies off to Ranch’s place “ Welp I gotta go keep an eye on my babe in case blank comes in “ Ranch Said as she flies off